Sebuah Janji
by t4k0y4k1
Summary: Orang yang dicintai sang Perdana Menteri Module 77 kini menghilang untuk selamanya, begitu pula dengan yang dialami oleh sang "One-Man Army" berambut silver. Mungkin itulah yang kini membuat mereka berdua sama. Timeline : Setelah ending episode 24. sebelum epilog bagian pernikahan Renbokoji dan Takahi. (L-elf X Shoko)


**"L-elf..."**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Kalau terjadi sesuatu kepadaku nanti, tolong lindungi Shoko..."**

* * *

**Sebuah Janji**

**Valvrave The Liberator Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Valvrave bukan punya saya. Kalau punya saya... Haruto ga akan saya buat mati, trus saya bakal buat cerita harem untuk Haruto, trus saya bakal *mbleb* (dibekep L-elf)**

**Timeline : Setelah episode terakhir atau episode 24, sebelum epilog bagian Renbokoji dan Takahi menikah.**

* * *

"..."

Di depan batu nisan itu, hanya tersisa seorang gadis berambut merah kecoklatan berdiri memandangi nisan yang bertuliskan "Tokishima Haruto". Ya, Tokishima Haruto. Seorang remaja yang mengorbankan dirinya dengan "berhenti menjadi manusia" yang mulanya demi membalaskan dendamnya atas "kematian" gadis yang ia cintai, namun berkembang menjadi penyelamatan teman-teman satu sekolahnya dari serangan tentara Dorssia dan JIOR. Gadis itu, Sashinami Shoko, masih terdiam memandangi nisan itu. "Haruto..." Kenangan akan pemuda yang merupakan sahabatnya sedari kecil dan juga orang yang ia cintai seakan menyeruak. Tapi entah mengapa, tidak setetes pun air mata mengalir dari kedua emerald miliknya. Entah karena untuk menjaga image-nya sebagai Perdana Menteri Module 77 atau karena "ia sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi".

Tidak jauh dari tempat Shoko berdiri, pemuda berambut silver memperhatikan gadis itu. Pemuda bernama asli Michael, atau yang biasa dipanggil L-elf, perlahan mendekati batu nisan tempat Shoko kini berdiri mematung di depannya. Tak lama kemudian, sang "One-Man Army" itu kini berdiri tepat di sebelah sang Perdana Menteri.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang sepertinya ketika masih di Institut Karlstein dulu."

Ucapan L-Elf kontan mengagetkan Shoko yang ketika itu tengah mengenang kembali Haruto dan membuatnya menoleh ke arahnya. "L-elf?! Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sebelahku?"

"Baru saja."

Setelah mendengar jawaban singkat L-elf, Shoko kembali memandang nisan tempat Haruto kini tertidur untuk selamanya, namun perkataan pemuda berambut silver itu kini mengusik pikirannya. "Apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi?"

"DI institut tempatku dulu berlatih, tidak ada tempat bagi pengkhianat. Hanya kematianlah yang akan menanti bagi para pengkhianat itu." Ungkap L-elf menjelaskan. "Meskipun para "pengkhianat" itu sebenarnya memiliki tujuan untuk menyelamatkan kami agar tidak terjun ke medan perang."

Bayangan akan bagaimana kehidupan di institut itu seakan terlihat jelas di benak Shoko. "Lalu apa maksudmu menjelaskan hal itu kepadaku?"

L-elf kini tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Shoko, gadis itu pun dibuat terkejut karena melihat si pemuda berambut silver tersenyum merupakan hal yang langka, atau mungkin belum pernah terjadi. "Tokishima Haruto beruntung karena ia tidak harus mati karena "mengkhianati" kalian. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa mati." L-elf menjawab pertanyaan Shoko. Sebelum Shoko mengatakan sesuatu, pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan. "Bahkan ia mengorbankan dirinya demi mereka yang menganggap dirinya "pengkhianat". Aku belajar banyak hal darinya."

Shoko terdiam mendengar jawaban dari L-elf. "... Dia... bodoh ya? Padahal kami sudah menganggapnya sebagai "monster"... tetapi... dia tetap melindungi kami... Benar-benar... bodoh..." Entah kenapa, perkataan keluar yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar seperti terisak di telinga L-elf. Dan benar saja, perlahan air mata mengalir dari kedua emerald miliknya. Isak tangisnya semakin terdengar jelas dengan diikuti air mata yang kini mengalir deras.

Di mata L-elf, gadis berambut merah kecoklatan yang kini ia lihat bukanlah Sashinami Shoko yang merupakan Perdana Menteri Module 77 yang selalu terlihat tegar, melainkan Sashinami Shoko yang merupakan siswi Sakimori High School yang kehilangan sahabat sekaligus orang yang sangat ia sayangi. L-elf pun menyadari kesamaan antara dirinya dengan Shoko saat ini. Sehebat apapun, sekuat apapun, manusia tetaplah manusia, akan "hancur" ketika kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagi dirinya. Dalam hal ini, Shoko kehilangan Haruto dan L-elf sendiri kehilangan... Lieselotte. Mengingat kembali kematian gadis yang merupakan Magius itu membuat dadanya terasa sakit.

"Sashinami... Aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu... Kehilangan orang yang sangat kau sayangi..." Entah kenapa, kalimat tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari mulut L-elf, ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa penyebabnya. "Saat itu bisa dibilang aku sangat putus asa, bahkan aku tidak peduli jika aku mati terbunuh." Ucap pemuda itu mengenang.

Shoko yang masih menangis dan terisak mendengarnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Mungkin tanpa Tokishima Haruto, sekarang aku sudah benar-benar mati terbunuh oleh tentara Dorssia atau JIOR." Senyum tipis kembali terlihat di wajah si pemuda berambut silver. "Kau beruntung memiliki orang seperti dia yang menyayangimu, Sashinami."

Semburat kemerahan seketika muncul di wajah Shoko. "K-Kau mengetahuinya dari mana?!" Tanya Shoko dengan suara agak terisak.

L-elf hanya tersenyum tipis menjawabnya, membuat Shoko agak kesal karenanya. Kemudian L-elf kembali memandang nisan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya itu. "Sashinami, Tokishima Haruto pernah memintaku melakukan satu hal sebelum kami memulai penyerangan untuk merebut kembali Module 77 di bulan beberapa waktu lalu, namun aku belum menjawab akan melakukannya atau tidak. Dan sekarang aku akan menjawabnya."

Shoko dibuat terkaget karenanya, dan juga penasaran. "Haruto memintamu melakukan satu hal? Apa itu, L-elf?"

**"Tokishima Haruto..." **Ucap L-elf kepada nisan tempat bersamayamnya sang pahlawan Module 77. **"Aku akan menjawab permintaanmu kepadaku saat itu."** Wajah Shoko kembali terlihat kesal karena lagi-lagi L-elf tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, namun pemuda itu tidak mempedulikannya. **"Mulai saat ini, aku berjanji akan melindungi Sashinami Shoko."**

Dan wajah Shoko pun seketika memerah karena deklarasi yang diucapkan oleh L-elf di depan makam Haruto. "Ap- Apa maksudmu mengucapkan itu?!"

"Itu adalah permintaan terakhirnya." Jawab L-elf dengan tenang, kedua lavender miliknya masih menatap nisan milik Haruto. "Dan sebagai sahabatnya, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk memenuhi permintaannya."

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut silver itu membuat Shoko, yang wajahnya masih agak memerah, tertegun dan membuatnya menoleh ke arah si pemuda. Sesaat kemudian, L-elf juga menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Shoko. Lavender bertemu dengan emerald, entah kenapa membuat semburat kemerahan kembali menghiasi wajah gadis itu.

* * *

**"Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, Sashinami."**

* * *

**... Entah kenapa jadi menjurus ke arah Romance. Boleh juga... Hehe...**

**Menurut saya inilah yang seharusnya dimasukkan sebagai bagian dari epilog. Di bagian epilog agak mengecewakan, bagi saya pribadi. Terutama bagian epilog untuk L-elf ga terlalu dijelaskan sama pembuatnya. Cuma dikasih lihat pas Renbokoji sama Takahi menikah. Itu juga cuma sekilas. Tapi... yaah... Valvrave bukan saya yang membuat, jadi apa daya... Dan bagian janji itu... juga cuma angan-angan saya saja... Meski menurut saya seharusnya juga ada... Biar ada sesuatu yang bisa bikin penonton greget...**

**Adakah yang berminat membuat versi Romance nya? Hehe...**


End file.
